Smoke and Mirrors
by Tippy.LaRoux
Summary: For the first time in a long time Remus Lupin is not heading to platform 9-3/4 this morning. He wants to go investigate the changes that have been going on inside him, like why did he begin feeling a pull to join his maker during the full moon? His dad has other plans, for Remus to join him at the Ministry to begin a lifetime of servitude. Can his love talk him down?
1. chapter 1

1st September

Slamming the door shut behind him, Remus Lupin storms down the front steps of the small cottage he lives at with his parents. ' _What a prick!'_ he thinks as he wrenches a crumpled pack of Lucky Strikes from his pocket. What is so difficult for his asshole father to understand? Using his wand, he lights the end of a cigarette and leans back against a tree at the edge of the property. Sweet tobacco fills his lungs, and a bit of his tension is released as he exhales the thick smoke into the cool midnight air.

Remus pulls a small mirror out of the back pocket of his faded Levi's and he reaches out to the only person who could help him tonight. James is off somewhere with Lily, and Pete is with his parents on holiday in Rome or something. But, even if they were available, there is only one wizard he needs to talk to now. Tapping the simple silver frame, he whispers " _Rumuifico_ " and watches as thin lines begin to weave—burning an art deco relief around the edge and singeing the same pattern into its mate.

Looking into the mirror, Remus takes another drag from his cigarette, waiting for Sirius to appear to him. A year ago he would have been second-guessing himself by now, thinking that Sirius didn't actually mean "reach out any time." Now, most nights are spent together, and if not, the couple will talk via the ingenious handheld connection Sirius concocted years ago with James.

Slowly, Sirius comes into view. "Hey, Moony. Whatcha doin, calling on me so late?" It must be past 2AM. Looking back at Remus, Sirius is laying on his pillow with one hand holding the mirror, the other running through his hair before it's tucked behind his head. Beautifully rumpled from sleep, his thick wavy hair, and eyes darkened by the night peak up at him through thick lashes.

"I'm sorry, babe. I just needed to see you." Taking another drag, the smoke wafts around him, and Remus steals a moment's pleasure just watching the man on the other side of the glass.

"So, I take it your little talk with dear old Dad did not go as well as you had planned? Or, I guess, maybe it went as you feared?" Propping the mirror up so he could roll to his side, Sirius turns and the waxing moon bathes his face in a silver glow.

Stubbing out his cigarette on the tree next to him, Remus shakes his head in exasperation. "I just don't get it! He wants me to start at the Ministry tomorrow—well, I guess now it would be today. He told me I'd had all summer to play and chase my half-cocked delusions all over England. But, now it's time to put the foolishness aside, and become a contributing member of society." He looks into the grey eyes of the man in front of him. Searching for something, needing someone on his side, knowing Sirius wouldn't let him down.

This is the first time in eight years that he didn't have a trunk full of robes and school supplies waiting at the front door. Every other September 1st in recent memory hareleded a new beginning; a time for adventure with friends and the possibility of greatness in his classes. This September 1st he would not be meeting his classmates aboard the Hogwarts Express; instead, in a few short hours he will be joining his father on a daily pilgrimage to the Ministry. He will start his fabulous new life as the underpaid assistant to an unimportant person in an unimpressive department.

"Babe, I'm sorry he didn't listen. But you know I believe you, right?" Sirius absentmindedly scratches his chest as he attempts to calm his werewolf.

"Of course. I just—well, I can't tell anyone else, can I? How can I tell them of the pull I feel to join Fenrir, without them finding out about my lycanthropy?" Upset, Remus stands and begins stalking along the edge of the yard half-hidden by the trees, but still enough in the open that he can see the landscape in front of him. The moon is getting closer to being full and the heightened sense of sight allows him to see further into the woods; he can see the eyes of the nocturnal predators stalking around the prey in front of him.

Seeing how upset Remus is, Sirius continues on in a soothing tone. "I know, I wish I could do something to help." Pulling another smoke out, Remus sits on top of a low stone wall at the north edge of the property. Smiling down into the mirror, he looks into the eyes of a man that has pulled him back from the brink more times than he could count.

"Just promise you will always be here for me at two in the morning; that would be enough." Thinking about how late it is, Remus instantly feels bad for interrupting the sleep of his love.

"I'll always be here for you, my wolf." The last word stretched out, almost into a howl, as Sirius let out a yawn. He shifts in the bed, and with eyes closed and his voice raspy from lack of sleep, he grumbles, "is it morning yet?"

"It's still dark outside, my love," Remus whispers back. Crushing the smoldering end of his last cigarette, he smiles at the peaceful picture in front of him.

"Go back to sleep, pup. I'll let you know how it goes tomorrow. I love you, babe." Ending the connection, Remus stays on the wall for a bit longer. In the few short months since he left Hogwarts for the last time, so many things have changed. He started feeling the pull during the first full moon, and soon realized how badly he missed his friends from school. They were a team: Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony, and Prongs. Without them, it became apparent just how fiercely an alpha can command his pack.

Walking back into the house, Remus made a decision. He would follow through with his father's request to work for the Ministry, but he would find a way into a department that would be notified of any other oddities that arise. He will lie in wait, until he has something irrefutable. Then, he will do everything in his power to put an end to Fenrir's reign of terror.

AN:

 **Houses Challenge**

Hufflepuff- 2nd year - Standard Story - wc: 1040

Prompt: [Date] 1st September

 **Hogwarts Challenges Assignments -** Ravenclaw

Disney Challenge - 2. write a story with a mirror of your own choice that is somehow magical

Shannons Showcase 26. (Title) Smoke and Mirrors

Showtime 44. (dialogue) "It's still dark outside."

Amber's Attic -slash 1. SiriusRemus

Lyric Alley 12. Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm Helpless!

Ami's Audio Admiration 2. someone who goes by an alias.


	2. At the Fair

A loyal friend gives us carte blanche freedom to do what we want, without risk to the security of losing their support. They are honest, accepting, non-discriminatory, and view others' lives objectively based on their life experiences. They are willing to sacrifice—if they so chose—to give unconditionally, without expectation.

.o0o.

"I can't believe you blew off Quidditch practice," Remus strained his voice over the constant squeaking of the rusted Ferris Wheel they were standing next to. Handing their tickets to the operator, Sirius pulled Remus into the basket that swung down to the landing pad.

"Well, when someone as important as you are to me, has had an incredibly rough weekend, and he stares longingly at an advert for the International Carnivale, you do the noble thing and skive off practice to take him."

"You know, you didn't have to. I could have just asked Peter or Lily. They would have come." Sitting next to Remus, Sirius held onto his hand as the wheel went around and around.

"You are right; I didn't have to. I am sure any one of the lovely people lucky enough to be your friend would have. But I will be damned if any of those other prats are going to be the one to put a smile back on that face."

He wasn't smiling, but being out in the spring air did a world of good—if you looked close enough, there was even a bit of color in Remus' cheeks. Their fingers loosely intertwined, Sirius pulled him closer when a shiver wracked the other boy's wiry frame.

"Aren't you cold?" Remus asked, burrowing into the softness of the burgundy Merino wool sweater layered under Sirius's signature moto. In the confines of the carnival ride Remus could feel a little bit of his hurt leave him as he melted into Sirius.

"I'm too hot to get cold." Sirius smirked down at him, hoping he was breaking through bit by bit. The way he always did after any particularly rough transition, with love, and sweets and sarcasm. Remus just chuckled and remained snuggled into Sirius until the ride came to an end and they were let out to continue their exploration of the carnival grounds.

The brightly colored lights were everywhere and Remus closed his eyes and laid his head against Sirius' shoulder. Something about this last moon phase made this months transition so much worse than others. Walking through the aisles created by the myriad stands set out about the fair grounds, Sirius was on a mission and finally found what he was looking for.

"They don't have any chocolate at this one," Remus almost pouted.

"You're just going to have to trust me, Moony. Lily made me promise to get you some. And look, they even have it in my favorite color. It must be a sign!" Sirius fished around his pockets for some Muggle money and paid for the largest bag of pink cotton candy ever made.

"Well, Pads, I hope it's good. You bought enough of this stuff to choke an elephant," Remus attempted

"Oh, do shut up, Moony," while Remus was still standing with his mouth open, Sirius stuck a clump of the warm spun sugar into his mouth.

"Hm, Lily was right. This is amazing." There was a glimmer of a smile the lit up Remus' face for a second

"Oh, I know where we need to go next!" and without any further warning, Sirius laced his fingers with Remus' and pulled him over to a stand framed by stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes.

"I'll take that one," Sirius pointed to the biggest stuffed animal he had ever seen. It sat almost three feet tall, and was made of scruffy black fur and had silver eyes. "It's exactly what you need to make you smile; right, Moony?"

"You have never been one to suffer lack of self-confidence; have you, Pads?" Remus smiled, looking down at a replica of his boyfriend in Animagus form.

"Ah, son, you need to win this. What do you say—think you can knock down a few milk bottles with this here baseball? If it's that dog you are looking to win, you need to get that gold bottle in the back as well."

"All I have to do is knock down those bottles, and the dog is mine?"

"Yes, that's it. Five pounds for one ball; ten for three. How many will be?"

"All I need is the one, thank you very much."

"Well, looks like the one didn't cut it. Care to try again?"

"You don't have to get the gold bottle, Sirius. Just get the smaller stuffed animal from the ones you already knocked down and you can enlarge it back at school."

"But then how will everyone here know how much I love you? Nope. It has to be the jumbo sized one. Three more balls, my kind sir."

"Speed is key."

"Aim for the middle one."

"You're gonna shoot your eye out."

"All I've got left is five pounds, so I guess I'll take one last ball."

"You gonna make this one count, Pads?"

"You know what they say, go out with a bang." Sirius winked over at Remus as he wound up his arm, and threw the ball as hard as he could at the stubborn milk bottles. His other arm, meanwhile concealed his wand and no one around heard him whisper "Confringo," under his breath.

A thin red flame shoot out behind the ball and the stack of milk bottles exploded into a thousand shards of glass. Everyone took cover, except the carnie, who looked rather unimpressed.

"I'll be taking that one," Sirius grabbed the jumbo black stuffed dog from over top. Remus gaped at him over top of the stuffed animal's shaggy head. "I hope this helps you feel better, Moony."

"All I needed was some time with you, Pads. But this giant stuffed version of you will come in handy."

"Hey, no cursing it when you're mad at me! You may only snuggle with it."

" I promise." Remus took Sirius's hand and walked with him to the Apparation point outside the fairgrounds.

"Thank you; for the stuffed animal and the cotton candy, and, well, everything."

"I will literally do anything for you. Skipping Quidditch practice was nothing."

.o0o.

Houses Competition

Hufflepuff- Y2

Standard - WC 1001

Additional Requirement: Representing trait: Loyalty

[Object] Stuffed Animal

.o0o.

HW-Writing Club

Character Appreciation - Sirius - 3. (Character) James Potter or Remus Lupin

Disney - Moana - Alt, Write about someone who won't give up, no matter how hard things get.

Lizzy s Loft - Jacksepticeye - D: "Speed is key." (10pt bonus)

Ambers Attic - 17. Ferris Bueller's Day Off: Write about someone skipping class.

Count your buttons - Objects 1.Sparkler / Dialogues 2."You know what they say, go out with a bang." / Characters 1.Sirius Black / Words 4.Adrenaline

Lyric Ally - 6. When I go out with you

Ami's Audio - 8. Here There Be Gerblins - Write about being tricked into agreeing to something

Sophie's Shelf - Bonfire Night: (use these as prompts) 5.Sparklers

Emy's Emporium- 12. Curling up with a book - (character) Remus Lupin

.o0o.

HW

Days of the year: October 3rd 2018 - National Boyfriends Day: Write about someone treating their boyfriend to something nice

Seasonal- Autumn Prompts-(dialogue) "Aren't you cold?" / "I'm too hot to get cold."

Seasonal: Colour Prompts: Maroon

Seasonal: Flowers- Chinese Bellflower - (object) Balloon

Elemental:Air Elements-Astrological Signs Associated with Air: Gemini - (pairing) Sirius/Remus

Ravenclaw: Audrey's Dessert Challenge- Sponge Flavours (characters): Chocolate: Remus Lupin


	3. S’mores

THC

Hufflepuff -Prefect

Drabble- [event] - camping in the forbidden forest

Word Count: 800

Happy (late) Easter Elizabeth

Ravenclaw Auction Lyric- "I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain."

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Remus asked Sirius again. They had been walking through the inky black night for what seemed like hours. He was tired, the harvest moon was always the toughest. Even though it wasn't the longest, it was the one that impacted his wolf-side the most. It wanted to reap, and it fought to escape any form of bondage. His left wrist had needed to be set and splinted earlier in the week when he came back from the Shrieking Shack, looking much worse for wear. His classes has been shit this week, and all Remus wanted to do was sleep.

"There is something we need to do that cannot be done in the castle." With an eyebrow quirked up, Remus didn't miss the double-entendre. Without a second thought, he launched the pinecone he had been fiddling with at Sirius' head. He didn't miss the shiny black tresses in front of him either. The look of shock on Sirius's face when he whipped it around to glare at Remus almost made him smile. The intricately twisted mane of black hair had been mussed in an unbelievably adorable manner.

"Please, like there is anything we haven't done in the castle." Sirius could hear the eye-roll in Remus's tone. But, after a nearly inaudible chuckle, Sirius didn't need to turn back to know the taller man had just had a flashback to something and a tiny smile had cracked his frozen facade. Sirius knew his wolf.

"Listen, it has to be in the woods, okay?" Sirius stumbled a bit over a fallen tree and reached back to grab Remus's hand to help him over. Remus had been moving slowly and Sirius wanted to do something nice to make him happy. In his own opinion, there were not enough people in the world who took notice of Remus's happiness.

"And, just because my parents were proper does not mean I've never been camping before," Sirius continued on looking around the clearing they had stumbled into. "Where do you think I went every time I ran away from home?" he tossed the gear he was carrying down and turned to look at Remus.

"A Hilton? James's house? Some posh treehouse made for runaway heirs?"

"Fine. But to get to those places…" he trailed off as he began pulling items out of a bag and flicking his wand around setting up a campsite. "Sometimes I would pass by a park and think about how pretty it was and how lovely it would be to sleep under the stars."

"Sirius, if you took me out into the Forbidden Forest to look at stars—" Remus started growling without realizing it. Sirius held his hands up in front of himself, his palms up and head bowed down in a submissive posture quickly neutralized the situation.

"No. I promise, it is way better than that." Sirius continued on, softer. "You just sit here on this comfy blanket and wait for me to blow your mind." Remus sat on a blanket next to the fire Sirius was building. Unsure of what he had gotten himself into, but too tired to do anything but curl up on the blanket while waiting for Sirius to finish whatever it was he was doing and come back to him.

He must have drifted off for a moment, and was nudged awake by the most delicious smell. A sharp tang of burnt sugar, warm honey, and chocolate roused him from a dreamless sleep.

"Here, my sweet, is the most delicious thing you will ever taste. Well, second, after me of course." Sirius waited until Remus straightened up before he slipped onto the blanket next to him. Then, he handed over a plate with a graham cracker and what looked like a gooey mess. But in that mess Remus could smell chocolate.

"To answer your question, it's called a s'more. I've decided that is because you will always want some more." Remus's eyes rolled closed and pure bliss crossed his face as he ate the confection.

They spent the night camping in the Forbidden Forest. Sirius taught Remus how to make s'mores, and when Remus had had his fill, he laid his head on Sirius's lap and drifted back off to sleep. When a shudder would run through Remus, Sirius chased the tremors away with soft words and reassuring hands. He watched as the moon highlighted the scars that crisscrossed Remus's face and laid soft kisses on them, wondering if he would ever learn the stories behind them.

Once Sirius got tired, he put out the fire and cast a warming charm around them. He laid back to look at the stars he was cursed to be named after and the moon that held power over the man in his arms.


	4. Marshmallows and Something Darker

THC

Hufflepuff -Prefect

Drabble- [event] - camping in the forbidden forest

Word Count: 800

Happy (late) Easter Elizabeth

Ravenclaw Auction Lyric- "I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain."

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Remus asked Sirius again. They had been walking through the inky black night for what seemed like hours. He was tired, the harvest moon was always the toughest. Even though it wasn't the longest, it was the one that impacted his wolf-side the most. It wanted to reap, and it fought to escape any form of bondage. His left wrist had needed to be set and splinted earlier in the week when he came back from the Shrieking Shack, looking much worse for wear. His classes has been shit this week, and all Remus wanted to do was sleep.

"There is something we need to do that cannot be done in the castle." With an eyebrow quirked up, Remus didn't miss the double-entendre. Without a second thought, he launched the pinecone he had been fiddling with at Sirius' head. He didn't miss the shiny black tresses in front of him either. The look of shock on Sirius's face when he whipped it around to glare at Remus almost made him smile. The intricately twisted mane of black hair had been mussed in an unbelievably adorable manner.

"Please, like there is anything we haven't done in the castle." Sirius could hear the eye-roll in Remus's tone. But, after a nearly inaudible chuckle, Sirius didn't need to turn back to know the taller man had just had a flashback to something and a tiny smile had cracked his frozen facade. Sirius knew his wolf.

"Listen, it has to be in the woods, okay?" Sirius stumbled a bit over a fallen tree and reached back to grab Remus's hand to help him over. Remus had been moving slowly and Sirius wanted to do something nice to make him happy. In his own opinion, there were not enough people in the world who took notice of Remus's happiness.

"And, just because my parents were proper does not mean I've never been camping before," Sirius continued on looking around the clearing they had stumbled into. "Where do you think I went every time I ran away from home?" he tossed the gear he was carrying down and turned to look at Remus.

"A Hilton? James's house? Some posh treehouse made for runaway heirs?"

"Fine. But to get to those places…" he trailed off as he began pulling items out of a bag and flicking his wand around setting up a campsite. "Sometimes I would pass by a park and think about how pretty it was and how lovely it would be to sleep under the stars."

"Sirius, if you took me out into the Forbidden Forest to look at stars—" Remus started growling without realizing it. Sirius held his hands up in front of himself, his palms up and head bowed down in a submissive posture quickly neutralized the situation.

"No. I promise, it is way better than that." Sirius continued on, softer. "You just sit here on this comfy blanket and wait for me to blow your mind." Remus sat on a blanket next to the fire Sirius was building. Unsure of what he had gotten himself into, but too tired to do anything but curl up on the blanket while waiting for Sirius to finish whatever it was he was doing and come back to him.

He must have drifted off for a moment, and was nudged awake by the most delicious smell. A sharp tang of burnt sugar, warm honey, and chocolate roused him from a dreamless sleep.

"Here, my sweet, is the most delicious thing you will ever taste. Well, second, after me of course." Sirius waited until Remus straightened up before he slipped onto the blanket next to him. Then, he handed over a plate with a graham cracker and what looked like a gooey mess. But in that mess Remus could smell chocolate.

"To answer your question, it's called a s'more. I've decided that is because you will always want some more." Remus's eyes rolled closed and pure bliss crossed his face as he ate the confection.

They spent the night camping in the Forbidden Forest. Sirius taught Remus how to make s'mores, and when Remus had had his fill, he laid his head on Sirius's lap and drifted back off to sleep. When a shudder would run through Remus, Sirius chased the tremors away with soft words and reassuring hands. He watched as the moon highlighted the scars that crisscrossed Remus's face and laid soft kisses on them, wondering if he would ever learn the stories behind them.

Once Sirius got tired, he put out the fire and cast a warming charm around them. He laid back to look at the stars he was cursed to be named after and the moon that held power over the man in his arms.


End file.
